


Crystal Sealed

by KatiMariposa



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Brothels, Cell Catches Feelings, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gohan Gets Jealous, Halfbreed Saiyans, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love Triangles, Nudity, Obsession, Party Spaceship, Probably Some Blood & Violence, Stalking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Violence, You gotta have that delicious drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiMariposa/pseuds/KatiMariposa
Summary: Kidnapped as a child and forced to live and work on a bustling, deceptive spacecraft as an adult, run by a poise, dangerous woman named Lady Sapphi, Karin deals with her day to day job as a barmaid in the stripclub region, seeing that there's truly no way out of this demeaning lifestyle. That is until she has a surprising encounter with a biological android Cell, who grows more interested in her fighting abilities and gets him to sort of agree to assist her in an attempt to escape from the ship. However, it would prove to be a challenge due to Lady Sapphi's terrifying control over the business and her slaves, so Karin will need to strategize to and slip through the cracks. It doesn't help that not only does she gotta risk her loyalty and life to get out, but her heart might also be jeopardized when she suddenly grows feelings for Cell in the midst of the drama. Will she ever be free of this dark place or will her fate be sealed and trapped forever?





	1. The Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> AU Karin (OC) X Perfect Cell

The scent of alcohol and mixed body odor filled the air in the large congested area full of energetic patrons. The cool breeze of the air conditioner had a difficult time combating with the masses of body heat occupying every corner of the dim room. Red, purple and magenta neon lights gave the club an exotic yet mysterious vibe, nearly blending with one another as you moved from one space to the other, which would feel like a shift in mood depending on the color. It was so noisy. Everybody was talking over each other, hoping to pierce through the music amplifying through the mega speakers planted all around. To top it off, the hollers, clapping and whistles towards the center space only made the atmosphere a bit erratic at times.

The scattered sounds of glass clanking and the faintness of skin sliding on a tall metal pole were very common here. It was a strip club after all, but it’s not as typical as you think. This place, which is considered the main hub, is merely part of the structure of an enormous sapphire blue spaceship lightly traveling throughout the regions of space.

A moving party ship would perhaps be a fitting title.

The hostess of the remarkably designed vessel was dubbed Lady Sapphi, an alien or perhaps demon woman who was known for her youthful, classy and desirable appearance, her obsession with anything Sapphire and for being one of the wealthiest leaders in the entertainment business in the galaxy. However, she’s also rumored to have done sneaky deals in order to gain her status of fame and fortune, going as far as to use her conserved but incredibly terrifying powers to manipulate her opponents to get what she wanted. Whether it was true or not, many know to not cross her if they truly valued their lives.

By any means, she was sure to run the spacecraft as properly as possible and any flaw that proved potentially damaging to her financial earnings would be met with proper consequence. The fields she monitored the most were the strip club, the bars and the Ruby Room Chambers, a brothel only meant for the richest and most respected clients. Approvals were required before anyone can be granted the opportunity to have a personal interaction with one of Lady Sapphi’s maidens in any of the uniquely designed sleeping quarters in a section right next to the club. The idea of allowing merely any poor, filthy being to get close to one of her prized girls was repulsive, to say the least and should be separated from the important clients worth her time.

As Lady Sapphi practically pimped out the majority of the men and women staffed under her leadership, there was someone who she actually felt protective over and had yet to subject her to such devious deeds. Instead, the young girl was positioned as a barmaid, serving drinks to customers of all kinds out on the floor and forced to occasionally deal with the creeps who eyed her in a skimpy smooth black with blue accent bodysuit and blue lacquered high heels. Her long and wavy flared medium brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her make-up was leaning towards a simple yet noticeable appearance. Her caramel brown eyes stood out with the choice of eye makeup she wore.

The men in the room would gawk at her like they hadn’t eaten in weeks. Then again, they were doing the same with the other females that wore even smaller amounts of clothing, if you could even call it that. Compared to them, she was decent, but there was a reason for it, one that she could never fully understand.

The barmaid made her way back to the counter glowing under blue neon lights after serving a couple of space soldiers who already acted like they were at their limit with intoxication. She rolled her eyes as she heard the duo howling at the stripper currently working the pole like a couple of dogs. Luckily the upbeat music began to block them out once she was away from their table. When she approached the slick marble counter with sprinkles of tiny diamonds embedded in the hard surface, she lightly slammed her dark tray against it and smirked at the tall fellow as his back faced her.

“Got any other orders for me, Gohan?” she asked the bartender with hands placed on her hips and shifting most of her weight on one leg.

The short spiky black haired male turned to peer over the counter, quickly spotting the girl beaming up at him with a twinkle in her eye. He couldn’t help but return a boyish smile back at her, carefully handling a tall glass in one hand while wiping it down with a beige rag with the other.

“I think you got one more table before break time,” Gohan said as he put down the glass next to a row of identical ones.

“Well hopefully it’ll be simple and quick so I can escape this Hell hole, for now,” she commented as she lightly glided her fingers across the tube shaped neck brace that was nearly cold to the touch. The metal necklace served as a shock collar to keep the workers in check, in fact, everyone that worked here wore one. You could tell who belonged and who didn’t just by glancing at their throats. It was a little uncomfortable, tugging it every once in a while as if it could loosen up to allow room to breathe.

It honestly sucked to have these things on all day. Even in the shower and in bed. Thank the Gods it was waterproof.

“Yeah. I can’t imagine Lady Sapphi would want you here too long, especially when the show starts up again,” he mentioned while he prepared the last round of drinks for her to hand out, checking the time on the minimalistic looking clock on the wall.

The next show was to begin soon. She wondered who the next girl would go up to the stage. They always alternated with the members, so unless you were told ahead of time, the performers were usually random. It would keep things fresh and new.

She twisted her body to scan her surroundings. The scenery was similar to other days working here. Drunkards spilling their beverages all over the floor, tables or even themselves, wealthy patrons with their personal bodyguards sitting and observing in the designated lounging areas and a handful of dancers with barely anything on their bodies giving some people personal lap dances and teases. This place certainly brought out the primitive side of anyone willing to engulf themselves in this lust fest.

“Here ya go Karin. For the fourth table to the right,” Gohan placed a set of thick golden drinks on the tray, a smirk crossing his pale lips as the reflection of the blue lights enhanced his onyx black eyes. Karin snapped out of her mini trance and brushed her fingers through her ponytail before reaching to retrieve her large piece of plastic.

“Thanks Gohan,” she said, ignoring her friend’s kind smile as she mentally prepped and took the stroll to deliver her last round of beverages for the day. She kept her balance while avoiding anything that stood out in her way.

As she got closer, her nerves slowly crept up. Despite being a part of this chaotic club for years, Karin couldn’t help but worry sometimes about the kind of people who come and go. She had seen a colorful array of life forms, from short to tall, thick and thin, grotesque to even downright good looking. However, looks can be deceiving and she knew she had to be cautious with everyone. A lot of them liked to get “hands on” with the majority of the girls and guys working on the floor.  
The round table was occupied by three men in what appeared to be galactic soldier uniforms. Her four inch high heels clicked faintly with every step she took towards the area. Her eyes focused on her targets, although it shifted her expression to look more serious than casually pleased, but what sensible person would be pleased with working in this dump? She inhaled carefully then exhaled gently as she made a sharp turn and came around to her destination. She tried her hardest to put on a welcoming face as small beady eyes met hers.

“Alright, I’ve got a few drinks for you, fellas,” Karin said loud enough to at least be heard through the music and crowds as she cautiously grabbed each large glass and placed them in front of the men, which immediately silenced them and the look of thirst washed over.

“It’s about time. I was getting mighty thirsty,” the muscular lime green skinned with short pulled back white hair soldier chuckled as he snatched his giant glass mug from the surface and chugged half of it.

The other two who were about an inch shorter than him showed signs of satisfaction as well, but of course, that was short lived when they caught a glimpse of her outfit, their gazes suddenly glued to her pale figure. Beginning to feel uneasy with their staring, Karin bowed quickly and held the flat surface of the tray to her chest. She avoided them as she was heading back to the bar, when suddenly, a smack echoed from behind her. Her brown eyes widened as a wave of small pain and pressure washed over her back side. Did- Did someone just slap her ass?! She stiffened as she heard the harsh laughter coming from the same direction she was leaving from.

At the same time, Gohan scrolled up his eyes to see Karin standing still and appearing very bothered by something. It didn’t look good. He had a hunch of what was going on, but couldn’t leave the bar unintended and he hated it. It was a reoccurring trend. Some intoxicated douchebag thinks it’d be funny to smack one of the girls’ asses or reach for some other part of her that shouldn’t be touch, then the ugliness awakens, usually ending bad for the offending patron. Because it was Karin being harassed, he wanted to desperately hop over the counter and come to her rescue, but without someone to monitor the bar, he was stuck and agitated. He was to watch things play out and hope for the best.

“Damnit,” Gohan gritted his teeth, curving his rough fingers against the cold counter surface, nearly digging his nails into the hard stone.

At Karin’s end, she dropped the empty tray onto the floor, which didn’t create much of a noise due to the loud music and surrounding chit-chatting. Her hands formed into fists and she began to slightly shake as the anger gradually built up inside of her. She could not believe the audacity this man had. This filthy beast dared to hit her in the butt and expect to get away with it. Ignoring it was not an option in Karin’s mind. She was going to take action and got ready for it once she turned on the balls of her feet to find the culprit.

“Huh. Okay, who did it?” Karin asked unenthusiastically and as she did, her eyes flashed a bright crimson red for a split second.

The bulk tangerine skinned man who stood the closest to her grinned from ear to ear, amused by her reaction. He sported the same uniform as the green and other peach man, but this guy appeared rougher around the edges, as if he’s been through his fair share of beatings.

“You gotta problem with that, sweetheart?” Tangerine Soldier dared to challenge Karin, even as she peered sternly at him.

“I’m afraid I do have a problem with it. You clearly lack a sense of manners, but what did I expect from an airhead?” she fought back with her arms crossed over her chest.

“What did you call me?!”

“I expect an apology. Now.”

“I don’t need to apologize to a little bitch like you!”

Karin got pissed and rightfully so. If there was one thing she certainly objected to, it was being degraded and called a bitch. She tried to be nice, but that seemed to fly out of the window.

“I’m going to give you one last chance. Either give me a proper apology or face the consequences of your actions,” she changed into a different stance, gearing up for what was next.

The Tangerine Soldier turned to face her completely, growling through his crooked teeth while balling one of his gloved hands into a fist out of irritation. He felt his dignity was on the line and he wasn’t about to let some small fry of a woman talk him down in front of the other men in the room. His comrades stood by, preparing to indulge in watching their friend put some mere being in her place as they’ve done on a daily basis during missions. They didn’t care if she was a woman, their egos were threatened and they were planning on setting her straight whether she liked it or not.

“I don’t take orders from puny slaves like you!” Tangerine Soldier took a swing towards her brown coated head.

Before he was an inch from striking her, Karin caught his fist in her smaller hand, clenching and digging her barely long nails into his rubber glove. Her expression was incredibly serious, her eyes piercing into his like daggers. Flabbergasted at how she managed to block his attack, he struggled to push forward to get a hit on her, but was failing miserably and in a split second, she latched down harder, nearly breaking the bones in his hand to toss him in the air and over the table behind her, practically destroying it and whoever’s drinks were on top. A loud crash alarmed everyone within range of the fight, halting their own actions to watch the show unfold. Gohan stood agape at Karin’s defense attack, but it shouldn’t have been surprising, considering she’s done this sort of thing before whenever someone crossed the line.

He already knew Lady Sapphi wasn’t going to be too pleased with it once she found out.

“I gave you a chance and you blew it,” Karin said before releasing his hand and wiping hers on her bodysuit like she touched something foul.  
From across the room, blending in with the crowd and neon lights, a large tall, bug like being gazed towards the chaos in silent amazement. His sharp and bright fuchsia eyes stayed glued onto the short female with long brown hair and sudden strength and speed. Funny, how could someone seemingly simple be able to take down a guy nearly twice her size? It was so bizarre and yet so intriguing. Just as he wanted to keep staring, she turned and he quickly faced the other way to avoid making eye contact with her while she was in her angry state. He didn’t want to be the next to fight her. At least not now.

Actually she was facing the other guys of the group who previously were backing the groper up, but they changed their tune and hesitated once they saw what she was capable of. Her eyes went red again and the men shook in their uniform, overwhelmed with terror like they saw a demon.

“Care to join him?” Karin threatened the comrades, who took a step back and remained silent. When they said nothing, she closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath. It didn’t take long until the security guards swooped in and assessed the situation. “Get him out of here. He inappropriately smacked my ass. I’m clocking out.”

Karin dipped down to swat the tray from the floor and headed in haste back to the bar to check out from the joint. She left the guards in charge of cleaning up the mess. There was an important rule: No groping or inappropriate touching of the staff. Most of them don’t give a damn and get what they deserve. Karin knew it was her duty to stand up for herself and took action. She was hoping for things to be less messy for once, but like other times, it had to get ugly. She was so bothered she had to act on her anger that she kept shaking it off in hopes the feeling would fade away.  
She slammed the plastic tray against the counter and tightened the hairband of her ponytail, glaring at the glossy coat of the marble. Gohan furrowed his thick dark brows over her.

“Karin. You broke another table,” he commented with a hint of worry in his voice.

“He asked for it and I gave it to him,” she defended as she paced the floor, lightly biting her nails without peeling the edges off.

“Lady Sapphi won’t be happy with having to replace those items destroyed-!”

“S-Sorry Gohan! I gotta go,” she cut him off and stormed towards the exit, remembering to balance well in her high heels even while emotionally distressed.

“Karin! Wait, Karin” Gohan shouted but she was out of reach.

He pursed his lips to a flat line, brushing his fingers through his hair as he glanced back at the damage control scene. The guards escorted the men out of the club by then and had a couple of the other barmaids working clean up the remains of the glasses and table bits they could gather. Seeing Karin so disgruntled was unpredictable. She never killed anyone but she would cost the owner chunks of money to fix the destruction in her trail. He couldn’t blame her though. If he were in her shoes, he’d probably do the same thing to those jerks.

Meanwhile, the bug man witnessed Karin leave the club with an aura of distress surrounding her. What was originally an exploration of this dump molded into a curious case of the girl with power. Whatever objective he had when he entered the ship and walked through those velvet covered double doors vanished the moment he saw the girl. In fact, he recalled when she turned to glower at the buffoons how her eyes shifted into another color, which peaked his interest even further. He needed to follow her and see what more he could get out of her. That was the new mission. His pink eyes glowed under the dim light as a smirk curved his nearly white lips, making his move to follow her path while keeping his distance, although sensing her discomfort and fear would be a personal treat.


	2. The Predator Finds His Prey

Karin, with tears welling up in her eyes, sped walked down a few perpendicular halls until she finally reached her solid metal bedroom door, frantically sliding up the cool lid, harshly pressing the numbered buttons for the combination pin and then planting her thumb into the tiny glass scanner to register her thumbprint. What lasted for seconds felt like minutes to Karin. She was desperate to get inside and hide from the world she grew up in. The scanner beeped and she was good to go. Once the door slid open, she rushed through it and pressed the button quickly to close it behind her. Her breathing was irregular, her heart was rapidly beating. She had no clue why she was freaking out this much. This has happened in the past, four times to be precise, but what was so different about this specific time?

Karin went to sit at the large maroon framed vanity desk and mirror, the fancy velvet cushion chair nearly sliding to the side and dragging the black plush carpet underneath the chair legs as she threw herself in the seat. She didn’t care how off center she was positioned. Emotions were carelessly erupting and she couldn’t tune it to a low level. It made her sick to her stomach. When she glanced up at the mirror, with bright light bulbs installed in the outer edges in the frame so she could see herself clearly, like being in the spotlight, her usually sweet bright brown eyes were flashing that familiar frightening red. It was happening again. She was on the verge of losing control and she knew damn well what would follow if she couldn’t hold back. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as if to suppress the urge to let go of this rising aggression, fueled by the incident less than an hour ago. She bit so hard that her teeth punctured her soft skin, drawing a minimal amount of blood. The taste of copper was foul.

At last, the surge of fiery energy subsided and she broke down, resting her arms folded and her head over on the table portion of the vanity. The other unbearable symptoms gradually reduced which eased her nerves a little, but like a house of cards, she built herself up and it all came crumbling down. Why was she so dramatic and drastic? The majority of the girls at the club got grabbed and smacked all the time and they manage to pull off more peaceful resolutions or the security guards would take care of it and yet why does Karin always resort to violence? She worried Lady Sapphi would soon find out about the conflict between her and the ill-mannered brute. She’ll be popping into the bedroom at any moment and she’ll most likely hear her rant about the broken tables, the shattered beverage glasses or worst case scenario, she could’ve killed the guy.

Every one of those things were repetitively annoying, especially considering that Lady Sapphi had way more than enough money to replace some of those items lost. She supposed only time would tell when the burning will commence.

Karin continued to sob for several more minutes, getting what she could out of her system before raising her head back up to face herself in the mirror. The makeup she wore was not waterproof so it ran and smudged with moisture from her eyes. Her light foundation no longer covered her skin where the tears left a trail over her cheeks. Her eyes were glossy, red and puffy. Blood stained her lips like messy deep lipstick from when she clamped down with her teeth. It was high time she cleaned herself up.

On the vanity laid her beauty products, including makeup, hair care, perfume and makeup remover wipes. There were also two red short but fat scented candles resting on the left side. Apple Cinnamon to be exact. Other items were spread across, but somewhat neatly organized. She reached for the little white hard plastic case, pulling the lid open to reveal the plastic wrapped wipes hidden inside. They were fragrance free to avoid any nauseating smells, not like it was a problem but it would do. She pulled out one moist sheet, ripped it in half and began removing the contents from her face starting with the eyes, folded the sheet, then her lips, fold and lastly her entire face. She used the second half of the sheet to go over any surface that required an extensive cleaning. One hundred percent of the cosmetic products don’t come off, but most of it was satisfactory to her. Once she was complete with the task, she tossed the dirty used wipes into the medium sized waste basket, lightly tapping her skin with her fingertips as she inspected her face. Karin looked better, but it was pretty evident that she was crying. Her nose was as red as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer’s.

She loosened her hair band to allow her hair to flow over her shoulders with grace. It shaped differently whenever she let it go. While pinned her ponytail would be wild and bushy like, but down it was mostly wavy and the length reached the center of her back. She occasionally straightened it with a hair iron, but it was time consuming. She fluffed out her locks and decided silently that she needed to hop in the shower before resting for the day. Perhaps the steam and heat from the rushing water will soothe her further from the stress at work. She got up from her seat, headed to her walk-in closet to open the double mahogany wood doors with exquisite carvings on the inner edges and carefully slipped out of her one piece outfit, kicking it across the floor when it dropped to her heeled feet. She was finally nude as soon as she slipped out of her heels, followed by her black lace panties.

There was nothing like the feeling of being naked and free in the privacy of your own room. No one to stare and judge you.

She casually went into the bathroom to the right of the room next to the closet doors, sniffling on the way from the leftover sadness that lingered over her head. She could surely flush out any negative vibes with the shower. She approached the smooth cream colored porcelain tub/shower combo section of the room and made sure a towel and her favorite ruby red robe was hanging on the silver bar next to it. She twisted the hot water knob in one direction to release it from the shower head above and turned the cold water knob slightly to the opposite side to cool down the boiling liquid hitting the tub like heavy rain during a storm. One of the nicest sounds to sit through. Karin was ready for this bath.

The mysterious bug creature managed to locate Karin’s bedroom door. He cautiously stalked her from a safe distance to avoid being spotted while she hurried out of the club. It was a bonus that she was too emotional to sense someone following her, even though she could’ve been a challenge if very aware of her surroundings.

Now that he was here, what was the next step?

He examined the frame around the door, noting the silver box attached to it. He lifted the lid and smirked.

“A pin lock and a finger scanner. Quite advance,” he thought while gliding his large thick pale fingers over the dull corners.

“If only there was a simple crack to slip through for further examination,” he added, halting for a second when he picked up a faint smell, one he wasn’t expecting to get when he got there. So familiar, like a metal…

Was it… blood?

Karin stood under the running water at moderate pressure, which gave her skin a relaxing sensation along with the temperature. The blood from her minor open lip injury flushed down the drain, lightly staining the porcelain finish under her bare feet. The skinny stream of red mixed with the clear liquid reminded her of how she just messed up her face. There was no way she could cover the wound with makeup while it healed. People were going to notice, especially Gohan. He’d definitely worry about it. He always showed concern for her. They became good friends because they were similar in some ways. For one, they were both half Saiyan and half Human. They both had tails, but they were removed when they arrived on the ship and boy was that painful. Gohan was also kind, never giving in to the temptation which lingered heavily every day they slaved in the strip club.

They were both also virgins, a sacred but secretive quality.

He obviously didn’t belong there and nor did she, but they were bound to this space craft, by means of the shock collars and the spell that was casted by Lady Sapphi which consisted of weakening all members and visitors of the ship to avoid extreme violence or mainly damage to her businesses and staff. However, the spell never made sense to Karin. If it was as strong as they described it and affected each person on board, then why did she constantly have outbursts and increased strength? Was she immune to it? The answers were not easy to find.

As she lastly washed out the honey and sugar scented shampoo and floral scented body wash, the doorbell rang loudly throughout her entire unit. Yes, special rooms had doorbells installed for certain visitors, though Karin didn’t get very many. She halted her actions and turned her head as if she saw someone standing near her, but of course no one was in the bathroom accompanying her.

“Ugh. Who could that be?” Karin groaned as she carefully hopped out of the shower, leaving the water on so she could return and finish the job. She yanked the plush towel from the bar and scrambled to wrap it around her soaking wet body. The water drenched the brown bath mat where she stood with her hair dripping from different directions.

She went for the front door, the towel held tightly and firm in her hand and under her armpit so nothing private is revealed to whoever was on the other side. She didn’t mind the water trail that followed her from point A to point B. She’d wipe it dry afterwards. She got close to the door and was suddenly overwhelmed by a foreign feeling. It was really strange. What was she sensing? Another source of energy was hanging around outside, but who’s? Lady Sapphi?

“No. It couldn’t be. She’s much more powerful than this,” Karin thought in her mind.

It was not something she recognized at all. This felt more twisted, primitive but also well maintained. It was off. She hesitantly reached her hand out to press her finger to the small matte black button, her heart picking up speed as she focused on the solid metal door. Anyone could be on the other side. It worried her because she wasn’t sure of who exactly was behind this physical barrier protecting her from the unknown. Maybe the jerk and his posse from earlier tracked her location and wanted revenge for the smack down she delivered. She shivered and gulped at the thought. In fact, the mere idea of them coming after her made her second guess her decision to open the door. She took too long and whoever it was rang the bell once more, startling Karin.

Gods, what would she do if it were those guys? Beat their asses again sporting a towel? Regardless, no matter what could ensue as soon as it slid open, she had to stand her ground.

Karin smacked the button with two fingers instead of doing it steady like she originally planned, stood and watched the door slide open. It seemed like it moved in slow motion. That was how nervous she was. Damn her fluctuating emotions. Can’t she make up her mind on how she should feel?

“Hello Karin,” a sweet pitched monotone voice greeted her once the door was wide open. Karin didn’t catch it until she peered to the dark carpet floor below to see a small round sapphire blue robot beaming up at her with big clear white eyes designed with diamond cuts. Its height was at Karin’s hip level.

“Oh. My Lady had no availability to make a personal visit I see,” Karin sighed, biting the inside of her mouth as she relaxed.

All this intensity over a tiny robot.

“I am sorry Miss, but Lady Sapphi has her hands tied at the moment. She has sent me to deliver the news and observe your well-being,” the mini bot addressed, a bright ray of scattered line lights landed on Karin’s mid-waist, scanning up and down, head to toe before shrinking and vanishing. She surmised it was to see if she had any recent injuries.

“It appears you have sustained a lip injury, Miss Karin. May I come in to treat your wound?” the blue bot said.

Karin forgot she broke the skin of her lip due to her emotional frustrations. She tapped her bottom lip, realizing it was still fresh even after she rinsed it in the shower. Her eyes moved from the blue bot to the door frame, she was thinking of what to say. She couldn’t afford to not work, but a busted lip was not a pleasant thing for someone in her position to have, but maybe no one would mind or be bothered with it?

“Um, no, that’s okay. It’ll be fine. J-Just-,” Karin got cut off.

“Miss Karin, I must evaluate your injury so I may relay the status to Lady Sapphi,” the bot told her.  
Karin looked alarmed, but not all that surprised. This little piece of machinery could never take no for an answer. She was forced to give in. Otherwise, it will not leave her alone.

“Fine… Just let me go turn off the water. The moisture might affect your circuits,” Karin huffed as she stormed off away from the door and headed inside the bathroom, leaving the mini blue bot to calmly enter by rolling its wheels forward.

Only making it halfway through did the little machine felt a push come from behind, a strong whoosh of air knocking it over on its front with its little wheels gliding in air. It beeped curiously and couldn’t do anything, at least until it remembered that it had extension arms that would surely help it back up. Lucky for the blue bot, Karin came within a minute or two to find it lying down and the door still open.

“Oh! Hey, buddy. How did that happen? Here,” she skipped up to close the door shut and reached down to pick the robot up.

“Thank you kindly, Miss Karin. Now, would you mind sitting on the bed and let me scan your face?” blue robot requested, sounding content and awaiting for her to sit.

Inside the closet, with one of the double doors slightly ajar, a large figure cautiously shifted into a visible form, exposing himself as the bug man who hung around the area. He inhaled deeply with purple lidded eyes closed; channeling his energy to go low so there was no chance of being detected by anyone who had the ability to sense it. He already experienced some weakness since he arrived on the ship. Minimizing things more seemed wise on his part.

After all, he was spying on this girl.

His sharp nostrils captured the scent of feminine perfumes and materials that engulfed him in the rectangular space he hid in. In the nearly heavy darkness he scoped his surroundings and identified the huge quantity of clothing, shoes and accessories hanging around the room. She must enjoy many of her retail collections. His vivid eyes traveled until it caught a couple of discarded pieces of clothing lying on the floor next to the entrance of the closet. It was the revealing bodysuit she wore as uniform and a pair of undergarments on top. He locked onto them like he found his main target and kneeled down quietly to inspect the clothes. He glanced up through the crack of the door to be sure the duo in the bedroom were occupied with one another and proceeded to pick up the items.

The warmth had faded from the cloth as it had sat on the floor and off of her body for several minutes. It felt soft and reeked of perfume she must’ve worn every day. If he were honest, he’d actually indulge in this specific scent. Now he was able to glue a face to the fragrance. He stared at the clothes for seconds longer before abruptly bringing it to his face to inhale the sweet smell of her body odor mixed with perfume, sending a quietly intense shiver down his spine. He hummed silently as his nose and mouth pressed against the outfit and underwear. This kind of action would be considered creepy and a few steps closer to being labeled as serial killer behavior, but no matter he thought. He had no intentions of killing her.

On the contrary, he planned to study her like a specimen in a containment unit.

He desired to know more about her and her fighting abilities as it greatly intrigued him. It drove him to excitement, eager to see what she could do with all she was hiding. As desperate as he was to simply burst through these wooden doors, grab hold of her and demand the answers with force, he had no clue what kind of reflexes she possessed in the act of self-defense. Then again, the demonstration back in the club was proof enough of her attitude. Playing it safe and hiding in wait was the best option. It was a matter of time until the puny metal toy on wheels concluded his business with the young woman. She would be left alone for the remainder of the day and he would have his chance to research what is truly special about her.  
One thing is hopefully his weakened power doesn’t prevent him from using his camouflage technique when necessary.

Roughly more than twenty minutes later, Karin was by herself in her bedroom. She finished up her shower that was interrupted by the blue robot and was told to take a day off from work to allow them to assess the situation at the club and so her lip wound could heal properly. Of course, she protested at first, but knew there was no way around it. She had to obey Lady Sapphi’s orders, even if she didn’t directly give them herself.

“It’s still bullshit,” Karin whispered as she dried her long damp hair thoroughly with the towel she used to wrap around her body.

She put on the robe that she initially planned and readied herself for bed. As she minded her business, the man in the closet eyed her, sizing her up from head to toe. A deep mischievous grin curved his lips as his male enticement began to grow. Indeed, she was an attractive specimen. Her fair skin, flowing medium brown hair, her short stature made her almost… cute. What stood out the most about her physical appearance were her sultry honey brown eyes. He had seen many similar to the color, but not like hers.

No. Hers were far more superior to others because they could be brown one moment, then vibrant blood red the next. From what he noticed, it mainly occurred when she got emotionally distressed.

Perhaps, a series of tests were in order, but it would be a while before anything could really be done about it. The girl did not know of his existence and he was beginning to become familiar with her.   
He would have to figure out how he’d be able to present himself to her without alarming the officials on the ship or her doing him in. This was tricky. He had enough level of patience to see things through without being too drastic, but he also knew eventually there would be no way of hiding forever, especially with his energy being pretty low. What was this cursed space craft doing to his power level?

No matter, he had to sweep it under the rug. For now, he had to wisely contemplate his next course of action for the next day, learning that she would be here, in her sleeping quarter. Unless she had a good reason to temporarily leave, he was going to keep her in his sights for however long the day would give him.

He was determined to enjoy every minute.

Karin tossed the damp towel over the head of the vanity chair; glancing one more time towards the mirror to ensure she was fine, besides the lip bite which was an obvious eye sore. She was just glad it was finally time for bed. A chance to get over any feelings that dared trouble her mind.  
It was quite welcoming.

With that, she untied her silk ribbon sash, loosening the wrap of the robe over her half naked figure. She showed off her black lace with nude padded cup bra and black lace bikini underwear, allowing the robe to gracefully fall around her feet on the floor. She didn’t feel the need to blow dry her hair. Actually, most of the time she slept in bed with it mostly damp. It never bothered her at all. None of the other girls could understand how anyone could lie on pillows and sheet with a soaked head without worrying about the water soiling the material, but Karin didn’t care. The bedding was washed weekly so they would return fresh and new for her to rest on.

Karin tugged the comforter from under the pillow to expose the thin dark bed sheets beneath and hopped on, feeling the softness of the layers in between as it quickly grew warm from contact with her skin. The cream colored antique looking lamp with white embroidered edges on her midnight black nightstand was the only light lit in the room. Once she was comfortable with the blanket over two-thirds of her body, she reached over to twist the little round switch under the lampshade and the light was cut off. The bedroom became close to pitch-black. Karin lied on the plump and fluffed black pillow, wobbling in the bed to get more adjusted for a nice slumber.

It was merely minutes until she eventually fell asleep. She was on her right side with her arm under the pillow to support her head better while she snoozed. As what was assumed as nighttime in space passed by, Karin was completely unaware that a pair of bright glowing magenta orbs were monitoring her like a predator in the night stalking their prey in the depths of darkness that lingered in the room.

And he would make his move once the stars aligned to his greatest perfection.


End file.
